uma_familia_da_pesadafandomcom-20200213-history
Ostra Bebada
Ostra bebada É um Bar de quahog e o proprietario é Jerome Horace. É o ponto de encontro favorito de Peter Griffin , Glenn Quagmire , Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson e, por vez es, o cachorro de Peter Brian Griffin . Há também a nova adição de quarto amigo, Jerome, que conheceu os caras lá. Eles bebem grandes quantidades de Pawtucket Patriot cerveja, assistir TV e mastigar a gordura, longe das mulheres. The Drunken Clam pode ser facilmente reconhecido pelo seu sinal de néon animado, sobre o telhado na parte da frente do edifício. Ela retrata um molusco, swigging de uma garrafa, e evidentemente embriagado, a julgar pelos olhos xx, e as bolhas subindo. Muitas das aventuras do grupo são chocados ou até mesmo ter lugar no Clam. Em " One If By Clam ", depois de um furacão, Ostra bebada tornou Pub do Clam Cabeça , muito para Peter e desgosto da gangue, como novo proprietário Brit Nigel Pinchley assumiu. Apesar dos melhores esforços dos antigos frequentadores para reclamar de volta sua bar, os britânicos persuadiu-os a sair. No entanto, após Pinchley incendiada do Clam Head Pub como uma fraude de seguros, e sua detenção e posterior execução, Horace voltou da Flórida (tendo tido um jacaré põem ovos em seu intestino grosso e entrar em uma faca-luta com sua mãe, a perda de um testículo no processo). O Clam foi reconstruída e funcionando novamente em nenhum momento, com Horace e sua turma. O episódio revela que Peter foi indo para o Clam, pelo menos, desde 1977. É também o lugar onde em " Armas Letais ", Lois pummels os invasores sazonais, os leafers de Nova York.Estranhamente a cena retrata um parque de estacionamento ao lado do bar onde um edifício utilizado para ser. Em " Blind Ambition ", Peter cai fora seu telhado e mata Joan Cusack . Além disso, nesse mesmo episódio, a barra de queima no chão quando Deus tenta impressionar uma mulher acendendo o cigarro com um raio.Deus e Jesus escapar por afastar em seu Escalade, mas um cego Peter, sem perceber, resgata Horace do inferno e se torna o herói do momento. The Drunken Clam torna-se um bar de karaoke em " Do not Make Me Over ", como a gangue ajuda Horace para colocar a barra de volta em seus pés contra a concorrência de um novo centro comercial. Outras tentativas de renovação, incluindo um Coyote Ugly tema, já tinha falhado. Visto em " Stewie B. Goode ", Brian leva Stewie ao Clam em um esforço para convencê-lo dos perigos do álcool. Brian não tem êxito em sua tentativa, e tão bêbado que ele é incapaz de dirigir, dando uma Stewie igualmente embriagado as chaves do carro. Stewie trava Prius de Brian através da parede do bar, um evento capturado para a TV por Tom Tucker . Em " Conheça os Quagmire ", Morte aparece quando Horace cai da escada no Clam, ao mesmo tempo tentando consertar a TV - Horace só é inconsciente. Isso permite que Peter para pedir Morte para devolver-lhe a década de 1980, para que ele possa viver uma juventude selvagem. Parte dessa experiência inclui uma visita ao bar 1980 - então chamado de St Elmo Clam uma referência ao fenômeno elétrico, e a canção, "Fogo de São Elmo". Aqui Pedro toca "Menstrual Ms. Pacman", cumpre e faz com Molly Ringwald , e se junta a Cleveland a uma discoteca à noite. Isto contradiz a sua aparição em "One If By Clam", onde, em que 1984, ainda era The Drunken Clam. Quarto de volta do Clam, completo com mesa de ténis de mesa é visto em " Inferno Comes to Quahog ", o Joe competitiva batendo os outros no tênis de mesa. Depressão Joe de perder o controle do autor em " Ready, Willing, e Disabled " é ventilado em um estande na Clam. Cleveland, Quagmire e, finalmente, Peter fazer escapes embaraçado de um urro Joe, Peter, apertando através de uma janela; ele retorna no entanto para recuperar o resto de sua cerveja. Peter, e todos os outros no bar, incluindo Tricia Takanawa , descobrir que eles podem sobreviver sendo filmado, enquanto que a morte está se recuperando em " A morte é uma cadela ". A barra neste episódio contém pelo menos duas mesas de bilhar. Peter entretém a multidão Clam no piano, enquanto bêbado, no " talento desperdiçado ". Com Cleveland foi, Peter, Glenn e Joe encontrar seu novo amigo preto, Jerome em " Jerome é o novo preto ", mas a vaga reabre no final do episódio. Em " Believe It or Not, Andar de Joe on Air ", outros significativos dos homens, Lois Griffin , Bonnie Swanson e até mesmo Muriel Goldman , esposa do recorrente patrono Mort Goldman , bem como a namorada de Cleveland no momento, Bernice , comece pendurado para fora no clam, forçando os caras para abrir clube dos homens Quahog. Os caras foram capazes de recuperar o Clam logo depois. Se Frank Sinatra nunca tivesse nascido, o molusco seria muito abandonado a partir de 2009, no universo apocalíptico , como é visto em frangalhos. Horace morre em " Save the Clam ", deixando os caras para tentar encontrar uma maneira de salvar a barra de encerramento. Eventualmente, Jerome aparece e revela que ele comprou o Clam com seu salário esportes, permitindo-lhe ficar aberto. Em " Finders Keepers ", um garçom gira um fio para Stewie que seu roteiro é um mapa verdadeiro tesouro, levando Pedro a acreditar que é verdade. Recusando-se a desistir, Peter e Lois busca os leva a The Drunken Clam. Atrás de uma pintura do lendário Quahog fundador Miles "Chatterbox" Mosquete , eles encontram um baú contendo um cupão restaurante expirado para uma refeição de cortesia que foi uma promoção por A Fundação Padre Restaurant . Category:Ostra Bebada Category:Ostra bebada